


akrasia from parkers pov

by shemeanswell



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Akrasia, death tw, hope yall like it, idk this is my first time posting, parker has depression because i have depression and i. like his character.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shemeanswell/pseuds/shemeanswell
Summary: so basically i watched this ep the other day, and i was thinking about what wouldve been happening w parker during it. also parker ?? acts a lil like i do sometimes and i have depression so i latched onto his character so i put those traits into this. idk. comment or whatever. sowwy its so short uwu its my fanfiction and i write it how i want to BITCH





	akrasia from parkers pov

it was a cold night. 

Parker pulled out a package of microwave popcorn from his kitchen cabinet. he was home alone that night, which wasn’t surprising. he never really had friends he could rely on. 

the kitchen lights didnt work, so he stood by the microwave, watching the bag slowly rise with only the microwave counting down three minutes lighting his sight. he reflected on his day. he realized now that there was no way he and Sami Jo could ever be an item, but even with that he still had a tiny amount of hope for their relationship. she drove to his house that day to just talk about what was going on with Cib. she said he had been distant. he said he would talk to him about it, even though he already did. he didn’t know what to do.

he stared at the clock counting down. 1:57. 1:56. he sighed and slid down onto the floor. he stretched his legs out in front of him and dropped his hands onto his thighs, feeling defeated. he zoned out looking at his sink in the dark room, and eventually he stood up to the sound of the microwave beeping. he pressed the door button and took out the popcorn. he opened it over the counter and immeadiately realized. burnt. of course it was. he poured it into a small bowl anyway, and walked out into the living room. he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, trying to drown out any thoughts entering his mind.

he sat there for about 30 minutes before he heard his front door slam. he forgot to lock the door. and there was Cib. obviously drunk. absolutely furious. 

Parker stood up. Cib was standing in front of him, breathing intensely. he had never seen him like that before. he could smell the alcohol on him. his fists were clenched and white. 

Parker looked at him pleadingly. “please.” his breathing rushed. “please dont do this. you dont have to do this. please just talk to m-” 

and he was on the ground. he tried to push him away, but eventually he just stopped fighting back. there was no point. he took the punches. when he finally gathered the strength to stand up, Cib paused. 

“Parker.” Cib said, with so much fucking rage. “are you a good listener?” he opened his fist and looked at it for a second before closing it tightly, and slamming it into Parker’s jaw. he didnt see the table standing next to him, and when he did it was too late. Parkers head hit the side as he fell to the floor. and suddenly he was bleeding out. and suddenly nothing mattered.


End file.
